mtascfandomcom-20200215-history
Des Solasio
For the 2014 iteration of this character, see Des (2014-2015). Des Solasio is a Gallifreyan-Miraclanian hybrid who originated on Miracla. He is the central protagonist of The Des Chronicles. Not much is known about Des' past, he is evidently not his first incarnation, as he was seen regenerating into this body during The First Day. Immediately during his travels, he also gained a human companion by the name of Mollie Saunders, and made the occasional rival/ally in Clyde Hanger. Des eventually began to get noticed by conspiracy theorists such as Chive due to the impression he left on history. Biography A Day to Come Despite being half Gallifreyan, Des was originally born on the planet Miracla in the Trita galaxy. His Gallifreyan blood was tracked by the High Council of Time Lords and he was taken to the Academy like most Time Lords. It is here where he first met The Doctor, who he had a rivalry with during his academy days. It was during this time, Des would take up the alias 'The Wanderer'. Original encounter with the Lords Eventually, Des would go on to purchase his own Type 50 Mark IV TT Capsule and would begin travelling the Universe, due to his Miraclanian blood he was not hindered by the 'no interference' law that was bestowed upon most other Time Lords. He eventually encountered a rogue group of Time Lords known as the Lords of Relativity, who nearly killed him in an intense battle. Due to this, Des wanted to stay hidden from the Lords and abandoned his alias. He also intentionally damaged his chameleon circuit when it was disguised as a wifi telephone box, leaving it stuck as a blue phone box. Miscellaneous Adventures During the period after this, Des would meet both Explorer and Person. Somehow they also had TARDISes but were not Time Lords. They would constantly meet in a rift area known as Sunset Valley. They also met some girl called Yuka, who ended up trying to sleep with Des. She was never seen again after Explorer walked out of her house covered in blood. The Nestene Trent Some years later, Des finds himself back in Sunset Valley soon after regenerating into his latest incarnation, and prevents a Mollie Saunders and Clyde Hanger from being robbed. This causes her to gain curiosity towards him, and makes her want to know more about him. He also finds himself at a funeral for 'Mr. Birdwell'. A few days later, Des is tracking down a signal created by the lords, which turns out to be controlling Mollies boyfriend, Clyde. He interrupts their date and it is revealed that "Clyde" is there to kill Des. At this point, Des is forced to take Mollie into the TARDIS and gain her assistance in stopping whatever the lords have planned. They find their way to a countryside on a small planet not far from the Solar System by tracing the signal back to the lords, where they find that the leader of the lords, has become a sentient bitmoji due to Des' previous encounter with them. Personality Des is a sarcastic and arrogant person, often a dick to others around him. To friends however, he usually has a humorous attitude, and says insults in a non-meaningful manner. If you push Des too far however, he will snap and you’ll regret you did such a thing. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Des is portrayed by TheEccleston (now known as OliverQueenDCU), who is also the showrunner for the series. Appearances *''The Des Chronicles'' **Episode 1: The First Day **Episode 2: Return of Trent Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gallifreyans Category:Time Lords Category:Miraclanians